


Il n'y a rien de prude chez ces hommes-là

by Ely_Pines



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week 2020, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Dirty Jokes, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, bi steve rogers, coming-out
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely_Pines/pseuds/Ely_Pines
Summary: Bucky et Steve font des blagues de cul et Tony en est offusqué.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Il n'y a rien de prude chez ces hommes-là

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [These prude men are not that prude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195482) by [Ely_Pines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely_Pines/pseuds/Ely_Pines). 



Pour la Journée International du Coming-out, Steve Rogers, alias Captain America, l’idole de la nation entière et héros de guerre, fit son coming-out bi. Il eut tout le soutien de Tony qui voulut s’assurer qu’il le ferait de la manière la plus impressionnante possible ; d’abord en le teasant sur Twitter puis, quand les médias s’en furent enflammés, en débarquant sur le plateau télé du plus gros journal pour déclarer publiquement qu’il était bi et en couple avec James Barnes qui révéla ainsi être gay. Ce fut la folie.

Cependant, pour les habitants du complexe Avengers, ce n’était guère une surprise. Ces deux-là passaient la majorité de leur temps ensembles, toujours à faire des trucs à deux comme un footing, aller à la salle de sport, chercher le meilleur café de tout l’état de New York, participer au club de lecture des femmes etc. Ils étaient très tactiles l’un envers l’autre et avaient aussi refusé de dormir dans deux appartements différents quand Barnes était venu s’installer. De fait, tout le monde apporta son soutien aux deux super-soldats à l’exception de Tony qui était frustré de n’avoir pas vu que c’était _à ce point-là_ _._

Ce que les deux hommes n’avaient pas dit, c’est que le premier était bi _romantique_ et le deuxième, homo _romantique._ Ils considéraient, à juste titre, que les spécificités de leur relation ne concernai en t qu’eux. Ils étaient ensembles et c’était suffisant  à savoir pour le monde .

Ça commença en premier un lundi matin. Le lundi était un jour spécial dans le déroulement de la semaine : Barton avait sa gueule de bois qui suivait sa beuverie de la veille avec d’autres camarades Avengers, certain.e.s des super héros et héroïnes étaient parti.e.s durant le week-end et n’étaient pas encore de retour et en ce qui concernait Tony, c’était censé être le jour où il s’occupait de sa compagnie. Pour être plus précis, le jour où Pepper avait le droit de lui demander d’assister à n’importe quelle réunion, de donner n’importe quelle entrevue ou de faire toutes ces choses qu’on attendait d’un homme d’affaire – et il pouvait être sûr qu’elle ne laisserait pas s’échapper ce droit-là.

«  Tony, tu es censé rencontrer le représentant des  C ompagnies Hammer dans trois minutes. »

Elle se tenait devant lui parfaitement droite, dans son tailleur violet impeccable, retenant fermement ses dossiers de ses longs doigts fins. Comme toujours, elle souriait, mais son regard jugeait très sévèrement l’absence de pantalon de Tony.

« Allons Pep’ » répondit le milliardaire tout en continuant de se verser du café dans son mug ‘Meilleur papa du monde’, « Ne sois pas si dure avec moi. »

Soudainement, la voix de Steve se fit entendre depuis le canapé, à quelques pas de là, où il se trouvait en train de lire le journal.

« Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit à Bucky hier soir. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil à son compagnon qui arrosait des plantes près de la baie vitrée qui donnait un panorama impressionnant sur la ville. Bucky ricana. Tony fut choqué.

« De quoi… Je ne veux pas savoir les détails ! » finit- il en hurlant presque,  les joues complètement rouges.

Steve  se moqua tellement de lui qu’il demanda à Pepper d’ aller faire attendre le représentant  tout en lui prom e t tant qu’il serait là dans dix minutes, max. Puis il s’enfuit de la pièce. Pepper se tourna vers Steve et lui adressa un sourire courtois.

« Merci beaucoup M. Rogers.

\- De rien. »

Elle s’apprêtait à quitter la grande salle quand Clint arriva de l’autre côté, l’air très étonné – c’était habituel pour un lundi vu qu’il n’avait jamais le moindre souvenir de ce qu’il lui était arrivé durant les douze dernières heures, mais cette fois-ci, il pointait du doigt quelque chose dans son dos.

« Quelqu’un m’explique pourquoi j’ai croisé Tony qui répétait 'foutre' et 'Rogers' ? »

Bucky ricana une nouvelle fois. Il releva la tête pour être certain que et son amant et Barton avaient les yeux sur lui. Sa voix était basse et tremblait à cause de l’hilarité qu’il réfrénait.

« Probablement parce que c’est exactement ce que je répétais à Steve hier soir et qu’il est jaloux. »

C’était trop ; les deux super-soldats s’effondrèrent de rire tandis que Barton était plus  déconcerté que jamais. Pepper s’approcha de lui et lui posa une main apaisante sur l’épaule.

« Tu devrais prendre ton café et les médocs pour ta gueule de bois maintenant. »

Clint acquiesça lentement.

La vérité unanimement reconnue était que Steve était prude. Il arrivait tout droit des années quarante, surveillait constamment son langage – sauf en plein milieu d’une bataille – rougissait et était mal à l’aise dès qu’il voyait des gens s’embrasser en public. En bref, le puceau de quatre-vingt dix ans qui n’aimait pas parler sexe, n’aimait même pas  envisager que c’était un vrai truc et préférait  largement  parler patriotisme à la place.

Quant à Barnes, les événements traumatiques qu’il avait vécus lui rendai en t difficile  toute connection avec autrui,  qu’elle fût physique ou émotionnelle –  par conséquent, le sexe était certainement  la dernière chose dont il vou l ait entendre parler pour le moment.

Donc,  _qu’est-ce que c’était que ce bordel, ce matin ?_ Tony se demanda furieusement tout en ignorant superbement le discours du représentant des Compagnies Hammer – du moins, jusqu’à ce que Pepper lui envoyât un regard noir. Il se leva alors et démontra que les Industries Stark n’avaient nul besoin de CH pour produire un meilleur produit et sans devoir recourir à un partenariat entre les deux. Plus tard, il se reposa la question alors qu’il travaillait sur sa dernière, super cool, idée : une armure de feu d’artifices pour l’anniversaire de Morgan qui allait bientôt arriver. Cette question le perturbait tellement qu’il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer et qu’il finit par mettre le feu au labo – deux fois. Cela le décida à passer à l’action.

Ce soir-là, durant le dîner – qu’ils prenaient généralement à part, mais pour une quelconque raison, Tony avait insisté pour que ça ne fût pas le cas – il  aborda le sujet de l’homosexualité dans les années quarante.

«  Ça a dû être très dur pour toi, l’Esquimau, pas vrai ?  Et pour toi aussi Terminator. »

Il ignora très  délibérément le regard toujours aussi noir de Pepper – elle lui avait déjà dit beaucoup trop de fois de chercher de meilleurs surnoms –  et celui de Natasha. Barnes lui en jeta un aussi, mais c’était  davantage du mépris. En fait, il oublia Stark tout aussi vite et  se concentra sur sa assiette – de sa main gauche, la droite étant occupée (de manière fort peu discrète) à tenir celle de Steve sous la table. Captain America se contenta d e  hausser les épaules.

« Oh tu sais, autre temps, autre façon de faire. Et par façon de faire, je veux dire, trouver des gens comme toi et tout. Même si, bien sûr, je me suis fait insulter. En même temps, j’étais si maigre et si  efféminé .

\- D’accord, mais tu devais faire gaffe, pas vrai ? Tu sais, pour que personne ne te prenne  _sur le fait. »_

Cette fois, Pepper toussota dans son poing, mais de façon très apparente. Tony apprit donc qu’elle allait l’engueuler dès qu’ils seraient à nouveau seuls. Mais il estima que ça pouvait valoir le coup. Sauf que Barnes prit la parole – et il semblait vraiment agacé.

« Ouais, bien sûr qu’fallait pas s’faire prendre. Mais Stevie était malade tellement souvent qu’on devait dormir dans le même lit ou il allait me mourir dans les bras de pneumonie. »

Il termina sa phrase d’un sourire discret. Rogers rigola et lui répondit avec une tendresse exagérée.

« Oh Bucky, tu était un amour ! »

Et c’était reparti. Ils étaient tout niaiseux d’amour l’un envers l’autre. Ce n’était plus amusant. Tony eut une autre idée.

« Et si on jouait à « je n’ai jamais » ? » il demanda lorsque le dîner fut terminé.

« Non, merci » répondit Steve.

_Je te tiens !_ pensa Tony. Il s’approcha de lui et sourit de toute sa fourberie  moque use .

« Aurais-tu peur de nous révéler certain e s  choses , Cap ? »

Mais Natasha s’interposa directement entre les deux et le repoussa tout en mettant son bras autour du cou de Steve.

« La ferme, Tony. Tu es vraiment lourd ce soir. »

Cependant, Steve sourit à l’espionne rousse pour qu’elle s ût qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’aide sur ce coup-là.

« Si je me souviens bien, il commença, c’est un jeu à boire. Mais ni moi ni Bucky ne pouvons nous soûler. Du coup, ça  n’est pas très intéressant pour nous .

\- En plus, Bucky ajouta, je suis fatigué et on a une mission demain. »

Nat et Steve – les deux autres personnes concernées par cettedite mission – acquiescèrent. Sam l’aurait aussi fait s’il se fût trouvé présent (Sam n’était pas un habitant à temps plein du complexe afin de, selon ses propres mots, préserver sa santé mentale). Les deux super-soldats se dirigèrent donc vers la porte, bras dessus bras dessous leurs corps très musclés. Avant qu’ils ne fussent hors de vue, Steve se retourna et fit un clin d’œil à Tony.

« Mais tu sais, si tu cherchais juste des  _sex tips_ , tu  pouvais nous demander directement ! »

Ils partirent en rigolant.

Tony était furieux.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pour le reste de la semaine. Le mardi matin, Steve entra dans la pièce et claqua sa main sur l a fesse de Bucky tout en le sifflant. Bucky se raidit immédiatement et ses yeux crièrent au meurtre, mais il finit par se calmer et répond it à Steve d’aller se faire foutre. Durant la nuit du mercredi au jeudi, il y eut des sons très forts et très suggestifs provenant de leur appar temment et au matin, les deux  étaient rouges et à bout de souffle quand ils annoncèrent un peu (mais pas beaucoup) honteusement, qu’ils avaient cassé le lit. Le soir du jeudi, qui était soirée cinéma au complexe Avengers , ils passèrent tout le film à faire des blagues de cul quand ce n’étaient pas simplement des blagues gays,  et ce,  à la moindre opportunité. Dans l’après-midi du samedi, alors qu’ils revenaient de la salle de sport, luisants de sueur, ils firent des  commentaires très sexuels  sur leur corps à moitié nus. Le dimanche matin, Tony en eut assez.

Le milliardaire se tenait dans un coin de la salle de séjour et ses doigts agrippaient son mug beaucoup plus fortement que nécessaire, tandis qu’il les fixait d’un œil mauvais. Les deux amants étaient assis dans le canapé et se moquaient de l’énorme chaussette que Bucky avait tricotée par accident. Pour être honnête, cette chaussette était tellement grande qu’ils avaient pu chacun y mettre un pied et ils faisaient maintenant des blagues sur le fait d’aller courir comme ça.

« Assez ! » cria Tony – et il fit claquer son mug sur la plus proche surface disponible, c’était à dire, la petite bibliothèque. Des gouttes de café atterrirent sur le pauvre bonzaï de Bucky.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Tony ? » lui demanda Steve avec son sourire parfait de parfait petit Américain.

« Oui ! Toi ! »

Ses mains tremblaient et s’agitaient dans toutes les directions – ce qui signifiait qu’il avait trop de caféine dans le sang et trop peu de véritables heures de sommeil. Sa soudaine colère avait attiré l’attention de toutes les personnes présentes – et cela incluait Sam qui était venu en avance avec des donuts et discutait à présent avec Rhodes, Pepper qui les écoutait, Barton, pieds-nus et cherchant ou bien son arc ou bien son café, il ne s’était pas encore décidé – et évidemment, les deux super-soldats. Il était trop tard pour reculer dorénavant.

« Sérieusement, Cap ! Tu as l’esprit aussi mal placé que n’importe qui d’autre dans cette pièce et pourtant tu continue de la jouer super prude et innocent aux yeux du public. Mais t’as pas honte ? »

S teve fixa Tony pendant quelques secondes. Bucky en profita pour retirer la chaussette de leurs pieds et commencer à la dé-tricoter. Il souriait.

« Non, je n’ai pas honte » répondit Steve.

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Et toi, Tony ? »

Stark fronça les sourcils puis rougit.

« De quoi tu parles l’Esquimau »  grommela- t-il .

Steve reprit la parole, toujours aussi calme.

« Je n’ai jamais eu l’intention de me la ‘jouer’, comme tu dis. La seule chose que j’ai un jour dite, c’est que je ne suis pas intéressé par le sexe. Et juste avec ça, les gens sont partis dans l’idée que j’étais prude. C’est vrai que je n’aime pas entendre les gens parler de leurs ébats sexuels parce que je considère que ce n’est pas du tout mes affaires et que je n’ai pas à en savoir autant sur cette partie aussi intime de leur vie. Mais si tu penses que ça veut dire que je ne peux pas faire de blagues de cul toute la journée, dans ce cas, c’est toi le connard, Tony. »

Tony était livide. De toute évidence, il ne s’attendait guère à cette réponse.

« Mais comment… »

Il reprit sa respiration.

« D’accord, je veux juste savoir un truc : comment tu peux être ‘pas intéressé par le sexe’ et baiser Barnes toutes les nuits et aussi fort ?

\-  Une seconde ! l’interrompit Bucky. Il se tourna brièvement vers Steve : Désolé mon  cher , mais là c’est pour moi. Écoute Tony,  tout  d’abord c’est  _moi_ qui baiserais Steve et pas le contraire. Et ensuite, on est tellement pas prêt de le faire bientôt. Ou un jour, même. »

Natasha, qui jusqu’à présent était sur son téléphone comme si elle se fichait de cette conversation, n’arriva plus à se retenir et éclata de rire. Ça fit sourire Steve. Tony, de l’autre côté, était complètement perdu.

« Mais… (il s’interrompit encore, secouant la tête) Je ne comprends pas. Je vous ai entendu…

\- Tony, je dors dans l’appart juste d’à côté, l’interrompit Natasha d’une voix un peu agacée (il était beaucoup plus lent à comprendre qu’elle ne s’y attendait), et la seule chose qui est arrivée dans cette chambre c’est que Steve a voulu tester à quel point son lit pouvait être un bon trampoline. Le lit s’est cassé quand James l’a rejoint dans ce test – c’était prévisible, d’ailleurs.

\- C’est à cause du bras en métal » marmonna Bucky.

Tony s’effondra sur le sol. Puis se releva. Marcha jusqu’à la petite bibliothèque pour y récupérer sa tasse.  L a fixa pendant toute une seconde. Il faillit boire puis y renonça. Puis but. Finalement, il prit une profonde respiration et dit :

« Donc vos… blagues de cul, là. Vous en faites pas aussi souvent, pas vrai ? Pourquoi vous avez ça ? »

Le visage de Steve s’éclaira. Son ami commençait enfin à comprendre.

« En grande partie pour te faire enrager.

\-  Ce qu’ on a réussi avec succès ! ajouta Bucky.

Tony secoua la tête.

« Je vous jure, vous allez finir par me tuer, un jour.

\- Oh, d’ailleurs, ajouta Steve alors que Tony allait mettre sa tasse dans l’évier (sans comprendre que ça l’empêchait de la remplir de nouveau ce qui le préparait à une cruelle frustration quand il serait dans son labo, dans une dizaine de minutes), il faut aussi que tu saches qu’on n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’on racontait, la moitié du temps.

\- Va te faire foutre Rogers.

\- Oui, mais seulement par Bucky, alors. »

Ce soir-là, Steve lisait au lit, attendant que Bucky finît de se débarbouiller dans la salle de bain. Lorsque son compagnon le rejoignit, il reposa le livre sur sa table de nuit et éteignit la lumière. Ils se blottirent l’un contre l’autre. Après quelques instants, néanmoins, Bucky prit la parole pour demander très doucement :

«  Mais on va bien, hein ? »

Steve y réfléchit pendant une seconde. Ses jambes étaient entremêlées avec celle de Bucky, une de ses mains reposaient dans sa longue chevelure noire et l’autre dessinaient des cercles dans son dos. Le pyjama de Bucky était beaucoup plus doux que le sien – le sien était fait d’un matériel brut parce qu’il s’y était habité durant son temps dans l’armée tandis que Bucky était incapable de dormir sans un pyjama confortable et pelucheux.

Steve ne ressentit pas la moindre envie de faire quoique ce soit avec leur corps, de toucher son amant autrement et davantage que ce qu’il était déjà en train de faire. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre tout près du sien et son esprit doucement – mais si sereinement – s’éloigner, enveloppé par la douceur de leur simple étreinte. Bien ? Ils n’allaient pas bien.

Ils étaient parfaits.

« Oui, Buck, on va bien. Et on ira toujours bien. »


End file.
